The Last Human
by Calamity-xo
Summary: Finn the Human used to think he was the last human alive... but after he helps Princess Bubblegum with her Christmas decorations... will he find out if he is the last human?


It was a beautiful day for the land of the Candy Kingdom. Every candy citizen was happy which made Princess Bubblegum so happy. It was a day free of crime mostly so it was peaceful and quiet with the odd screaming and yelling for playing children. The blonde miscreant, Finn the human ran across the streets jumping about with his happy play friend Jake the dog. The two free individual friends came into Princess Bubblegum's sights and the day had finally begun for them.  
"Finn, you're here!" Bubblegum grinned, beginning to hug Finn while Jake had a smug smile.  
"Yep! Super-duper princess! What did you need?" he smiled releasing from the hug and he slowly punched Jake's shoulder, as Jake frowned from his smug smile.  
"Finn, I would like you to help me decorate my room especially for Christmas! I want to feel happy and jolly in my room!" she smiled, skipping to the boxes of accessories and all sorts.  
"Sure princess. Anything for you!" he grinned happily following her , getting her Christmas stuff to help out. Jake followed too, as Finn passed him some items and Jake put them on the ceiling using his stretching powers. They helped her for around 4 hours and when they finally had finished decorating, they all fell on their backs on the Princess's bed, exhausted.  
"Thank you Finn." She smiled, looking at him and leaning on her side to face him. Jake had slowly left the room with his same smug smile on his face, laughing evilly. Finn faced on his side to look at her.  
"I can't do this Bubblegum; I'm not over Flame Princess…" he sighed to himself, obviously distressed. "Finn, I've told you like gazillion times! I'm too old for you anyway." She sniffed. "I'm just thinking… why don't you go on one of your many adventures in the land of Ooo and try to find a location where there's more humans? Why don't you try to see if humans are extinct or not?" she quivered. "There's no point princess. There's no other humans than me." He sighed, almost looking tearful. "I've been doing some research for you." She mentioned. All of a sudden, one of Princess Bubblegum's banana guards crashed into the door.  
"Princess, princess! Your research has become true! There's someone waiting for you and Finn the Human!" the banana guard alerted them, running back to where the guest was sitting.  
"Oh my glob!" Finn exclaimed and without hesitation he ran towards, following the banana guard. He froze still when he saw the human. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had pale skin, blue eyes and the smallest lips. Her hair was cut short with a side fringe as a brunette. She wore a blue vest-top with a purple hoodie. She wore similar trousers to him with similar shoes. She carried round a backpack – a lot like he did – but she had a smaller one that wasn't even a backpack. She carried round a satchel in the shade of brown. She waved frantically, and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Hello friend." She spoke in an innocent and quiet voice. "I'm Calamity." She finished her words.  
"Hi." Finn stuttered. This was one of the first times in Finn's whole life that he was nervous.  
"I'm Finn the Human." He smiled with his signature smile, shaking her hand.  
"So, I'm not the only human on Ooo after all." She chuckled. "I've been looking for another for ages"  
He chuckled. "I've not been looking, it's Bubblegum. Bubblegum's to thank." He added to her sentence. "You don't have to state your race, I'm one too." She smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk, Finn?"  
He instantly nodded. She took his hand and held it with hers. When this happened, he blushed like no tomorrow. They took a stroll down the streets of the Candy Kingdom and begun to talk.  
"Finn, could I ask a proposal?" she asked. "Before you get worried, I mean to ask a question." She asked and continued as Finn simply nodded. "Do you have a place I could stay for a while?"  
"Of course I do. You can stay at my place if you want. My bud lives there too though. It's Jake."  
"Ah, that's a fellow who ran away like a stretched dog then!" she giggled.  
"Do you wanna race to my house?" he asked as they both nodded, running away to his home.


End file.
